Pinetree and Moonstone
by a.cruel.kindness
Summary: Jane Stone is staying at a family friend's, tourist trap, house. Little did she know, she would have a very eventful summer with two certain Mystery Twins.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper x Jane Fanfiction

Fluff, contains super cute fluff-stuff

Characters: Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Grenda, Candy, Gruncle Stan, and

Waddles

A/N: Gravity Falls and the characters listed belong to Alex Hirsch, Jane and story belong to me.

Jane's POV:

I was going to Gravity Falls for the summer. That's where my cousin, Wendy, lives. I'm not going to be staying at their house though. My parents are friends with a guy named Stan so I'll be staying at his place.

I got off my bus, grabbing my green canvas duffel bag and luggage. I waited for a few minutes when suddenly, a car came rolling up to me that I was a bit wary of. The driver rolled down his front window to reveal a guy I assumed to be Stan. "Are you," he looked at his hand and squinted, "Jane Stone?" "I'm guessing you're Mr. Pines?" "Yup, throw your luggage in the trunk and get in back next to Dipper." I did what he said and buckled in as he sped off. "HI IM MABEL DO YOU LIKE SWEATERS AND CATS AND SLEEPOVERS." The girl next to Dipper, Mabel, said all in one breath. A bit taken aback I said, "Hi Mabel I'm Jane. I do like sweaters. Cats are pretty ok and I like sleepovers." Mabel squealed happily. I turned to the boy next to me who looked like he was trying to blend into the cheap car seat. "I'm assuming you're Dipper?" He nodded and Mabel leaned over him and said, in what was supposed to be a whisper, "He's really shy." "Mabel!" Dipper looked extremely flustered. I laughed and he seemed to calm down a bit. "So why are you two staying at Stan's?" Mabel answered, "He's our Gruncle." I gave her a confused look and Dipper, surprisingly said, "Great Uncle." Not keeping eye contact with me and that made me a little upset but I knew he would warm up sooner or later.

The whole car ride, Mabel asked all sorts of questions like how old are you "Just turned 13", do you have any pets, "2 dogs", what's your favorite color, "Light blue", and things like that. While Dipper just kept his head down, looking ruffled the whole time. Strange.

Dipper's POV:

'Wow. Jane's really cool and I want her to be my friend but I'm just making a complete fool of myself! What the heck!? I'm not usually THIS weird around new people.' I was lost in thought until we got to the Mystery Shack. Jane nudged me a few times. The 3rd time, I think, she nudged me, I looked up into her light blue, piercing eyes. 'Wow.' That's a common thought in my head. "Dipper? Are you coming?" She said. "Yeah." I said as I climbed out of the car. I got my bags and she got hers and we walked up the creaky stairs leading into the tourist trap. My first thought, 'More like Mystery HACK'. "Take one thing you like. It's the only free merchant you're gonna get." I chose a white and blue baseball hat with a blue pine tree on it. Jane got a necklace with a silver star that brought out the blue in her eyes even more, and Mabel chose….. a grappling hook. Wow.

Jane's POV:

"This place is so cool!" I spun around, taking in all the attractions, and seeing Dipper looking at you with a strange look on his face. 'Woah. Cute.' The expression on his face was so cute until he saw me looking back and shook his head as his ears turned red. 'Also cute.' "Are you happy with what you got cause you can't exchange." As Mabel bounced up and down on her toes with a great big smile, sunlight reflecting off her braces, and Dipper murmured under his new hat which he tilted down, hands in his pockets. Stan seemed content with the answers so he led us to the attic that held our shared room. One bed against the left wall, Dipper's, one against the right, Mabel's, and one on the last open wall, right next to the closet which was right next to the door. Mine. Mabel squealed, again, and ran to her bed to start hanging posters with unicorns and boy bands. I didn't have anything to decorate my third with but I assumed I'd have something eventually. I decorated my area with the little things like my favorite bedspread and a little jewelry box that belonged to my great grandma.

Dipper's POV:

I was decorating my third of our attic room when I looked over at Jane. She didn't have much to decorate with like how I had mystery books and maps and Mabel had posters and stuffed animals. She just had an old jewelry box and her favorite color for her bedspread. It was so simple yet so beautiful. Mabel looked over as I was looking at Jane. She saw where I was looking and she sidled over and whispered in my ear "Do you like her?" I was clearly flustered. "Dude!" "You do!" She whisper-squealed. "I don't even know her that well!" That didn't matter to Mabel. She danced around and squirmed out of my reach. Not fair.

Jane's POV:

I was finished decorating so I decided to go look around. I was about to leave our room when Dipper said, "A-are you going for a walk." "Yeah." "C-c-can I come w-with?" He was obviously nervous but I didn't want to make him feel worse so I said sure. Mabel nudged him with this smug look on her face. She nudged him so hard he almost fell over and he started blushing so bad. So bad, yet so cute. He jogged along and we left Mabel to decorate some more.

Later

The sun was starting to set so we decided to walk back and let me tell you, having him tag along was great. He's less nervous and flighty now. "So, what's something you like to do?" He asked. We were shooting questions at each other all afternoon. He's got a great smile. "I'm actually trained in sword fighting and archery." "Wow." 'She's way cooler and way prettier than I thought.' 'He's so much more adorable without his new hat in his face. Although I wanna know "Why do you have your forehead covered?" Odd question. He looked a little embarrassed. "Well I erm I uh" he stuttered. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." As I said that, he lifted up the hair in front of his forehead to show a cluster of freckles and birthmarks making the constellation 'Little Dipper' clearly. "Wow." "I-I know it's weird-" "No! No! I just never thought there would be another person with the same problem!" I rarely showed this to anyone, but I moved my dark brown, curly, shoulder length hair out of the way of my forehead to show my birthmark-freckle mess that looks faintly like a crescent moon. He seemed to perk up a little when I showed him this. "You know, I was wondering if that was a nickname or if your parents just hated you." We laughed and he snorted and he turned more red than I thought it humanly possible. "No! No! Don't be embarrassed! That was, cute." I said as I lowered his hand from his face. He had a bit of a starstruck-dumbfounded look on his face like this was the first time someone complimented him. He lost the red tone and he was just pink on his cheeks and ears and he had a faint smile that was just undeniably adorable in the setting sunlight.

She had a faint smile that was just undeniably adorable in the setting sunlight.


	2. Author's Note

I'm so sorry but I'm having formatting issues on my second chapter. But! I have my story on Wattpad! To contiue reading 3+ chapters, search:

'Pinetree and Moontone Clueing_for_Looks_'

on Wattpad. Thank you for being patient with me and my first fanfiction!

-Author, Cruel Kindness


End file.
